Korriban
by phazonshark
Summary: Ein Rebellenpilot stürzt auf einem scheinbar menschenleeren Planeten ab. Am Himmel tobt ein Sturm, der diese Welt innerhalb von einer Woche vernichten wird. Und es gibt einen weiteren, verborgenen Feind...
1. Eins

**Titel: Korriban**  
**Autor:** phazonshark  
**Genre:** Mysterie, Thriller (habs versucht...)

Dieses Werk basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen von _Krieg der Sterne_. _Krieg der Sterne_, alle Namen und Bilder von _Krieg-der-Sterne_-Figuren und alle anderen mit _Krieg der Sterne_ in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd. This literary work is a piece of fan fiction. _Star Wars_, and all associated content (whether trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise protected by U.S. or international law) are property of LucasFilm Ltd.

**Inhalt: **Irgendwann stürzt ein Raumpilot mit einer Rettungskapsel ab. Er überlebt und während am Himmel ein Sturm tobt, findet er eine Gruppe von Forschern, die ebenfalls abgestürzt ist. Einer von ihnen scheint die Natur des Sturms zu kennen: Er ist der erste auf diesem Planeten. Er wird in jeder Sekunde schlimmer. Und er wird nie wieder enden.  
**Status: **Die zehn Kapitel stellen die gesamte Geschichte dar, Korriban ist also abgeschlossen. Es wird keine Fortsetzungen geben, aber ich denke ich mach noch mehr in diesem Stil.

K O R R I B A N

1.

Mit ungebremster Geschwindigkeit stürzte die Rettungskapsel dem Felsboden entgegen. Der Aufprallwinkel war so schräg, dass die Hügel den Flug bremsten und eine lange Schneise im Boden entstand. Dann schließlich grub die Kapsel sich tief genug in die Erde um vollständig gebremst zu werden.

Jak Daven stemmte sich mit beiden Füßen gegen die Außentür, von der er glaubte, dass sie nach oben zeigte. Der heftige Aufprall hatte seinen Orientierungssinn deutlich geschwächt. Jetzt kauerte er in unbequemer Lage in der Kapsel und erreichte in der Finsternis nur mit Mühe den Schalter, der die Tür öffnete. Nichts geschah. Jak starrte in die Dunkelheit und seine Gedanken rasten. Einen Defekt im Öffnungsmechanismus konnte er in dieser Situation unmöglich reparieren. Verzweifelt trat der junge Pilot gegen die Tür. Und er hatte Glück. Die Kapseltür öffnete sich nach einigen weiteren kräftigen Tritten und Jak erwartete, dass nach der Dunkelheit des Weltraums endlich Licht in die dunkle Kapsel fallen würde.

Aber es kam kein Licht.

Alles was er sah, war ein tief schwarzer Himmel, über dem ein Sturm tobte. Schwarze, dunkelblaue und lilafarbene Wolken, die so dicht beieinander waren, dass kein bisschen Weltraum zu sehen war. Was Jak am meisten schaudern ließ, waren die Blitze, welche die Wolken durchjagten. Einer dieser Blitze musste seine Rettungskapsel getroffen haben und die Technik fast völlig außer Kraft gesetzt haben.

Jak starrte eine Weile gebannt auf das Naturschauspiel und riss sich dann von dem Anblick los, um die Rettungskapsel zu verlassen. Er kletterte durch die Tür und rutschte dann an der Außenwand herab. Jak hatte Bilder von Korriban gesehen, aber sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu der Realität dieser Welt. Und im Vergleich zu dem Sturm, der auf den Bildern nie zu sehen gewesen war. Auf Bildern war der Himmel zwar bewölkt und auf irgendeine Art bedrohlich gewesen, aber harmlos im Vergleich zu dem hier.

Der Pilot sah sich um. Er befand sich inmitten einer öden und kargen Felslandschaft, sehr hügelig und voll von Felsbrocken, die teilweise sogar übereinander lagen. Stalagmiten ragten aus dem Boden heraus, der an vielen Stellen Risse hatte. Er konnte nicht weit sehen, weil seine Rettungskapsel in eine Senke gestürzt war.

Er verließ diese, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Aber das brachte nicht viel, denn auch am Rand konnte man nicht sehr viel weiter sehen. Jak ging eilig zurück zu Rettungskapsel, um zu kontrollieren, welche Geräte noch funktionierten. Er nahm seinen Rucksack und warf sein Datapad hinein. Der Pilot wollte gerade nach seinem Scanner greifen, als er sah, dass dessen Energiespeicher schwer beschädigt worden war. Jak brauchte eine Weile, dann hatte er eine Verbindung zur Restenergie der Rettungskapsel hergestellt. Der Scanner arbeitete. Für ein paar Minuten vielleicht, denn der Energiefluss der Kapsel war zu stark für das kleine Gerät.

Der Scanner ortete eine vergleichsweise kleine Menge von Stoffen, die für Korriban untypisch waren. Unter anderem Stahl. Sie schienen alle aus einer Richtung zu kommen, was auf eine Siedlung oder vielleicht auch nur ein Gebäude schließen ließ. Jak fasste etwas Mut, denn er hatte nicht erwartet auf einem Planeten, der offiziell schon lange unbewohnt war, noch jemanden zu finden. Oder machte er sich falsche Hoffungen? Das Gebäude könnte unbewohnt sein. Jak ging los.

Weniger als eine Stunde später erreichte er den Punkt, den der Scanner, den er in der Rettungskapsel zurückgelassen hatte, angezeigt hatte. Dort stand tatsächlich an eine Felswand gelehnt ein sehr schlichtes, mit Metallplatten verkleidetes Gebäude. Und im Sand davor waren Fußspuren. Jak kam näher und sah dabei durch die Fensterscheiben hinein. Hier schien wirklich jemand zu leben. Plötzlich bewegte sich in einem der Fenster rechts von ihm etwas. Eine Frau, die sich vorher geduckt hatte, kam hervor und hielt eine Waffe auf Jak gerichtet. Ein sehr altes Modell, aber auf die kurze Entfernung treffsicher und tödlich.

„Bewegen Sie sich nicht...!", hörte Jak sie durch die Fensterscheiben hindurch sagen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um Sie anzugreifen...", sagte Jak laut und deutlich und möglichst ruhig.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte die Frau ohne die Waffe herunterzunehmen.

„Mein Name ist Jak Daven." Er machte eine Pause. „Ich bin Raumjägerpilot", fügte er dann hinzu. Er sah zur Frau, die direkt hinter dem Fenster stand, den Blaster nur Zentimeter davon entfernt.

„Raumjägerpilot? Was ist das dann für eine seltsame Uniform!", fragte die Frau. Jak sah, dass sie nervös war. Das war nicht gut.

„Hören Sie", versuchte es Jak. „Was immer ich Ihnen jetzt sage... geraten Sie nicht in Panik..."

„Was...?" Die Hand mit der Waffe zitterte, aber Jak sah, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass die Fremde einen Blaster hielt.

„Ich will Ihnen nichts antun", beteuerte er. „Dieses Fenster ist aus einem Material, das Ihrem Blasterschuss standhalten wird. Der Schuss prallt zurück. Er würde Sie töten, wenn Sie schießen..."

Die Frau wich eilig zurück, die Waffe aber immer noch auf Jak gerichtet. „Was.. wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich bin abgestürzt. Ich bin mit einer Rettungskapsel notgelandet, vierzig Minuten von hier entfernt."

„Wie viele sind außer Ihnen noch hier?", fragte die Frau.

Jak überlegte. Es konnte hilfreich sein, zu lügen und zu behaupten, er habe noch Verstärkung irgendwo in der Nähe. Aber die Frau könnte es durchschauen und da es vielleicht gar nicht notwendig war zu lügen... „Niemand, von dem ich weiß. Vielleicht konnten andere unser Schiff ebenfalls mit einer Rettungskapsel verlassen..." Das war die Wahrheit. Fraglich, was sie bewirkte.

Die Frau zögerte und sah auf ihre rechte Hand, welche die Blasterpistole hielt. Plötzlich schreckte sie zurück und ließ die Waffe fallen. Im gleichen Moment spürte Jak, wie ihn etwas in den Rücken traf. Ein Betäubungsschuss, wusste Jak. Abgefangen durch die Panzerung, aber immer noch stark genug.

Jak verlor das Bewusstsein und sank zu Boden.


	2. Zwei

2.

Ein grelles Licht schien in Jaks geschlossene Augen hinein. Als er wieder aufwachte, drehte er reflexartig den Kopf von der Lichtquelle weg. Ein lautes „Beep" ertönte aus Richtung des Lichtes. Dann hörte Jak das Surren eines Astromechdroiden, der anscheinend noch nie gewartet worden war, so laut und schabend war es.

Jak wartete einige ungewisse Sekunden voller Fragen im Kopf, dann hatte er sich etwas an das Licht gewöhnt und sah den Droiden an. Dieser hatte tatsächlich etwa die Größe eines Astromechs, aber damit hörte die Ähnlichkeit auch schon auf. Der fremdartige Droide hatte einen flachen Kopf und einen ungewöhnlichen Rumpf, der vorne mit zwei Kufen stabilisiert wurde.

„Was für ein Droide bist du...", murmelte Jak, der immer noch etwas benommen war. Er sah sich in der Kammer um, in der er sich befand. Eine Wand des kleinen Raumes war ein Kraftfeld, dahinter ein Gang.

Die Lampe des Droiden blinkte nur einmal kurz auf, aber es kam keine Antwort auf Jaks Frage.

„Ein Astromech...?"

Der Soundchip des Droiden ließ ein „Beep" ertönen. Dann blinkte die Lampe erneut und der Droide rollte schnell auf Jak, der auf dem Boden hockte, zu.

„Was...?", entfuhr es dem Piloten. Der Droide öffnete eine Klappe, aus der im nächsten Augenblick ein Schockstrahl schoss. Ein schneller Schmerz durchzuckte Jak. Ein Folterdroide!

Der Droide schoss einen weiteren Schockstrahl, diesmal etwas längere Zeit lang.

Jak versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Hey!", schrie er, in der Hoffnung, dass der Besitzer des Droiden es hörte. „Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind, verdammt noch mal!" Plötzlich überkam ihm die Angst sich doch in einer feindlichen Basis zu befinden. Dann folgte ein weiterer, schmerzhafterer Schockstrahl.  
Der Pilot stieß den Droiden mit aller Kraft weg und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch der Droide war zu schnell wieder bei ihm und setzte den Angriff immer härter fort.

„Oh!", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme, die fürchterlich verzerrt klang. „Ich... Halten Sie durch!"

Jak konnte vor Schmerz nicht nachdenken, alles was ihm in den Sinn kam war, dass Darth Vader wohl doch ein gutes Herz hatte.

Wieder ein Schockstrahl. Und noch einer. Dann hörten die Strahlen auf. Jak sah auf den Droiden, der etwas zurückgewichen war und sich – obwohl zweifellos noch aktiviert – nicht mehr bewegte.

Erneut erklang die verzerrte Stimme. „Es tut mir Leid. Das hätte nicht... Eine Fehlfunktion..."

Jak sah hoch und bemerkte, dass eine Gestalt hinter dem Kraftfeld stand. Daneben tauchte jetzt eine weitere auf. Dann wurde das Kraftfeld deaktiviert. Eine Person, war die Frau, die mit dem Blaster auf ihn gezielt hatte. Nummer zwei war ein hager aussehender Mann mittleren Alters und mit einem ängstlichem Gesicht.

„Hey…", murmelte Jak zur Begrüßung. „Sie gehören nicht zum Imperium, oder?"

„Zum Imp...", begann die Frau. „Nein. Nein, wir sind Forscher."

„Forscher die Folterdroiden einsetzen? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keine Imperialen sind?"

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte der Mann, der neben ihr stand.

„Ich bin Pilot", sagte Jak grimmig. „Tödlich für meine Feinde, aber immer nett zu meinen Freunden. Und kein Freund von Folterdroiden."

„Es ist ein Astromech", bemerkte der Mann ruhig. „Ich habe ihn aufgerüstet."

„Ja, ist mir aufgefallen." Jak bewegte seinen leicht tauben Arm etwas hin und her. „Sehr sinnvolles Hobby..."

„Es war keine Absicht...", sagte die Frau. "X1 hatte eine Fehlfunktion..."

„Hat er mich hier eingesperrt?", fragte Jak und stand mühsam auf.

„Nein", sagte der Mann. „Ich habe Sie betäubt. X1 sollte nur feststellen, ob Sie eine Gefahr für uns sind."

„Und? Was meint er!"

„Sie sind scheinbar kein Sith."

„Nein", entgegnete Jak wütend über die Behandlung. „Ich bin verdammt noch mal kein Sith! Sehe ich so aus?"

„Die Sith sind Meister der Tarnung."

„Vielleicht bin ich ja ein Jedi!", sagte Jak ironisch.

„Die Jedi", sagte der Mann noch immer sehr ruhig, „sind Meister der Arroganz und der Schwäche."

Jak stutzte kurz angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Mann etwas über ein ausgestorbenes Volk zu wissen schien. Er selbst wusste nur, dass die Jedi das Gute und die Sith das Böse einer Form von Magie waren, die vergessen worden war.

Die Frau brach das Schweigen, das eingetreten war. „Ich bin Ann Rioun, Wissenschaftlerin."

Der Mann nickte. „Trevor Zan. Techniker. Ich entschuldige mich für die Fehlfunktion von X1."

„Mein Name ist Jak Daven", sagte Jak. „Ich bin Raumjägerpilot."

„Sind Sie abgestürzt?", fragte Zan.

Jak nickte. „Meine Staffel hat die Evakuierung einer kleinen Rebellenstation in diesem Sektor gesichert. Als wir angegriffen worden sind, dachten wir, wir könnten die feindlichen Jäger, in dem Sturm da oben vielleicht abhängen."

„Auch unser Schiff ist dem Sturm zum Opfer gefallen", sagte Rioun. „Aber wir konnten uns retten."

„Haben Sie diese Basis hier errichtet?", fragte Jak.

„Ja. Wir setzen unseren Auftrag, die Erforschung von Korriban fort, solange bis Trevor ein Hilferuf senden kann."

„Haben Sie keinen Sendeturm, der den Kontakt nach draußen ermöglicht?", fragte Jak. Kein Schiff, keine Funkverbindung. Das sieht nicht gut für mich aus.

„Es gibt eine kleine Sendestation auf einer der Erhebungen in der Nähe.", sagte Rioun. Aber der Sturm wirft unsere eigenen Signale wieder zu uns zurück."

„Tobt der Sturm über dem ganzen Planeten?", wunderte sich Jak. Aus dem Weltraum betrachtet, hatte es nicht so ausgesehen. Und die Bilder von Korriban, die er kannte, zeigten keinen derartigen Sturm.

„Zumindest über dem gesamten Gebiet, das wir erreichen können, ja. Wir haben X1 ein paar Mal auf längere Erkundungen geschickt und selbst in großer Entfernung von hier kann er kein Signal senden."

„Der Droide kann ein interstellares Signal senden?"

„Er könnte, wenn der Sturm nicht wäre", sagte Trevor Zan. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe ihn modifiziert. Es hätte eine miserable Qualität und wäre überhaupt nicht verständlich, aber wenn es jemand da draußen empfangen würde, wüsste er, dass es von Korriban stammt."

Ob uns das hilft? Jak verlor immer mehr Hoffnung, diesen Planeten verlassen zu können. Es herrschte Bürgerkrieg in der Galaxis und die Rebellenallianz konnte vor lauter Rückzügen sicherlich kein ein Rettungstrupp nach Korriban schicken. Nicht für einen unbedeutenden Piloten und nicht durch einen Orbitalsturm.

„In welchem Zustand", begann Trevor Zan zögernd, „befindet sich ihr Raumschiff?"

„Es ist nur eine Rettungskapsel", sagte Jak niedergeschlagen. „Groß genug für uns, aber nicht dafür gedacht, die Schwerkraft eines Planeten zu überwinden."

„Wenn Sie Raumjägerpilot sind, wieso dann nur eine Rettungskapsel und kein Jäger?", fragte Zan, der scheinbar misstrauisch war.

„Ich war an Bord eines Blockadenbrechers und gerade auf dem Weg zum Hangar."

„Eine Rettungskapsel", sagte Ann. „Müsste sie dann nicht mit einem Funksystem ausgerüstet sein?"

„Ja", bestätigte Jak. „Aber ich habe keine Verbindung hergestellt, weil die Schlacht im Orbit vielleicht noch tobt." Jak war sich bezüglich der Schlacht nicht sicher. Vielleicht hatte das Imperium die Rebellen schon in die Flucht geschlagen. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Es kam ihm vor, als wäre sein Zeitgefühl völlig durcheinander.

„Es hätte eh nichts genutzt", sagte Zan. „Ich arbeite seit über zwei Jahren daran, die Störung, die der Sturm verursacht, zu überwinden. Aber jedes Signal wurde zurückgeworfen."

„Wir könnten", überlegte Jak, „Technik aus der Rettungskapsel verwenden, um den Sendeturm zu verbessern." Aber wer wird uns hier rausholen? Lieber für immer hier unten als in imperialer Hand.

Er sollte seine Meinung schon bald ändern.


	3. Drei

DREI

Jak Daven und Trevor Zan machten sich Minuten später auf den Weg zur Rettungskapsel. Über ihnen tobte der Sturm. Jak bemerkte, wie Zan ernst hoch in die dunklen Wolken und blendend hellen Blitze blickte.

„Er wird stärker", sagte Zan ohne den Blick von dem bedrohlichen Schauspiel am Himmel abzuwenden.

Im selben Moment begann schwerer Regen auf die beiden herunterzuprasseln.

„Wie gefährlich ist es hier draußen?", fragte Jak. „Die Rettungskapsel ist wasserdicht, wir könnten warten, bis der Sturm wieder schwächer geworden ist." Der Rebellenpilot fragte sich, wie der Planet bei häufigem Regen so trocken sein konnte. Nahm der Boden das Wasser nicht auf?

„Im Moment ist es nicht gefährlich", sagte Zan. „Aber das wird sich bald ändern. Der Sturm wird den Planeten zerreißen. Und dann wird es hier sehr gefährlich."

Jak hielt Zans Aussage zuerst für einen Witz. Es war keiner.

„Es hat hier noch nie geregnet", sagte Zan. „Jetzt hat es angefangen und es wird nie wieder aufhören. Genau wie der Wind stärker wird und nie wieder abflaut."

Jak sagte nichts. Das konnte nur eine Übertreibung sein.

„Wenn wir die Rettungskapsel nicht erreichen, wird vielleicht das Gebiet, in dem sie sich befindet, überschwemmt und die Kapsel wird weggespült", warnte Zan.

Jak ging immer schneller. Dieser Planet war mehr als seltsam. Er war unheimlich. „Was ist mit der Basis? Und dem Sendeturm?"

„Der Sendeturm steht logischerweise auf einem der höchsten Punkte in dem Gebiet. Die Basis allerdings wird früher oder später in Gefahr sein."

„Sie vermuten wirklich eine Sinnflut?", fragte Jak ungläubig.

„Ja."

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später erreichten Jak und Zan die Kapsel. Noch nahm der Boden um sie herum das Wasser auf. Der Pilot und der Techniker verbrachten die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, wichtige Teile aus der Kapsel auszubauen. Dabei fiel Jak auf, dass Zan für einen Techniker wenig über die Technologie der Rettungskapsel wusste. Der Mann hatte zweifellos Ahnung, aber er schien ältere Technik gewohnt zu sein. Jak akzeptierte das ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schließlich gab es viele Unternehmen in der Galaxis, die nicht die Technologie der Rebellion oder gar des Imperiums besaßen.

In der folgenden Woche half Jak Zan bei der Erweiterung des Sendeturms. Gelegentlich versuchten sie Signale in den Weltraum zu senden, aber der Sturm warf sie zurück. Jak lernte außerdem das dritte Mitglied des Wissenschaftlerteams kennen (das vierte, wenn man X1 mitzählte): Navara U'Unen, eine Twi'Lek Biologin. Er erfuhr, dass auch Ann sich mit Tieren beschäftigte, allerdings mehr mit ihrem Verhalten. Zu diesem Zweck hatten Ann und Navara vor einiger Zeit sowohl ein paar einheimische Tiere als auch welche von anderen Planeten in die Zellen der Basis gebracht.


	4. Vier

VIER

„Und da ist es wieder...", murmelte Jak, als der kleine Lautsprecher des Sendeturms Zans Stimme abspielte: „Dies ist ein Notruf. Wir sind Wissenschaftler und sitzen seit zwei Jahren auf Korriban fest. Wenn Sie dieses Signal empfangen, helfen Sie uns bitte und..." Zan schaltete ab.

„Wir sollten die Nachrichten auf keinen Fall löschen", meinte Zan. „Damit wir wissen, welche Sendeeinstellungen wir schon ausprobiert haben."

Jak nickte.

„Das Signal ist zu schwach", stellte er trocken fest. „Immer noch."

„Vielleicht", meinte Jak, „sollten wir in dem Notruf vor dem Sturm warnen. Was wenn jemand uns helfen will und auch abstürzt?" Oder sogar zerstört wird, überlegte Jak. Schließlich war der Sturm stärker geworden. Deshalb sanken nicht nur die Chancen, dass ein Schiff ihn durchfliegen konnte, sondern auch, dass ihr Signal den Planeten überhaupt verlassen konnte.

„Das Signal muss schneller stärker werden als der Sturm", sagte Zan und tat so, als hätte er Jaks Einwand überhört. „Aber wenn wir noch mehr Komponenten einbauen, könnte der Sendeturm überfordert sein."

Die beiden fingen zum tausendsten Mal an, still zu überlegen.

Nach einer Weile sah Jak auf. „Vielleicht ist nicht nur die Stärke wichtig, sondern auch das Timing...", sagte er.

„Ja", sagte Zan. „Wir müssen die Schwankungen im Sturm ausnutzen." Der Techniker schien Jaks Idee extrem schnell verstanden zu haben.

„Aber es ist mit bloßem Auge kaum erkennbar, wann und wo der Sturm kurzzeitig nachlässt. Außerdem tut er das nur für wenige Zehntelsekunden. Wir können ja auch nicht voraussagen, wo ein Blitz entsteht", sagte Jak und seine Hoffnung sank wieder.

„Der Droide", sagte Zan schlicht und Jak brauchte eine Weile, um zu verstehen, dass der Techniker Recht hatte. Die Sensoren des Droiden konnten den Zeitpunkt exakt bestimmen und ein Signal senden, wenn X1 mit dem Sendeturm verbunden wurde.

Zan fing, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, an, den Sendeturm so zu modifizieren, dass er mit dem Droiden verlinkt werden konnte. Jak begann, X1 zu konfigurieren. Während er versuchte, sich über das kleine Display am Rücken des Droiden in dessen System zurechtzufinden, stieß er auf eine Liste von Audiodateien.

Ann hatte gesagt, dass sie X1 mehrmals losgeschickt hatten, um von anderen Orten aus Signale zu senden. Dies mussten alle bisherigen sein, wobei jedes zweimal vorhanden war. Einmal in der Version, die gesendet und einmal in der Version, die vom Sturm zurückgeworfen worden war. Jak fiel auf, dass die Signale alle auf die gleichen Koordinaten gerichtet waren, vielleicht auf den Sitz der Organisation, der die Wissenschaftler angehörten. Er prägte sich die Koordinaten gut ein, um später mehr über sie erfahren zu können. Wenn sie von diesem Planeten flüchten konnten.

„Beeil dich", mahnte Zan. „Der Sturm wird immer stärker..."

Jak nickte und scrollte nur noch schnell die Liste der Nachrichten nach unten. Es musste etwa zwanzig Paare von je zwei gleichen Nachrichten geben. Eine Zahl am Bildrand zeigte die genaue Anzahl an.

Jak stutzte.

25 Nachrichten.

* * *

Ann Rioun starrte auf das Vaapad. Ein dreibeiniges Wesen, das sie von dem Vulkanplaneten Sarapin mitgenommen hatten, um sein Verhalten auf einem völlig anderen Planeten wie Korriban zu testen. Als Biologin wusste Ann, dass mit dem Vaapad alles in Ordnung war, obwohl es schon Monate hier lebte. Das Problem war ein anderes: 

Wo war das zweite Vaapad?

Ann rannte in Navara U'unens Kabine. „Das zweite Vaapad ist verschwunden!"

„Was?" Die Twi'Lek schaute von ihrem Computer auf.

„Das größere der beiden", sagte Ann. „Es ist weg."

„Durch die Hintertür?", fragte Navara und stand auf.

Ann nickte. „Das ist die einzige Erklärung. Vielleicht eine Fehlfunktion..."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Navara zu. „Ich nehme den Blaster und folge dem Vaapad, okay?"

„Vielleicht kehrt es von alleine zurück", sagte Ann. „Das hier ist nicht seine natürliche Umgebung. Es braucht Nahrung, in seinem Fall Mineralien, die es auf Korriban nicht gibt."

„Unsere Forschung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen", erinnerte Navara sie. „Es ist möglich, dass es die entsprechenden Mineralien findet und seine Spuren vom Regen verwischt werden. Dann ist es für uns verloren."

Ann musste zugeben, dass die Twi'Lek richtig liegen könnte.

„Ich gehe los und versuche, es mit dem Blaster zu betäuben. Dann bringe ich es zurück."

Die Twi'Lek rannte den Gang hinunter und Ann sah ihr nach. Navara war nicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Biologin. Es gab noch etwas, das sie zu etwas besonderem machte. Sie hatte einmal erzählt, wie in ihrer frühsten Kindheit zwei Fremde zu ihren Eltern gekommen waren und Navara mitnehmen wollten. Die Eltern lehnten ab.

Trotzdem hatte einer der beiden Navara einen Moment beiseite genommen und ihr erklärt, was an ihr so besonders war: In ihrem Blut befanden sich Midi-Chlorianer. Erst als Erwachsene erfuhr Navara, was es damit auf sich hatte. Die Twi'Lek hatte die Chance gehabt, zu einer Jedi ausgebildet zu werden. Doch sie akzeptierte die Entscheidung ihrer Eltern.

Wenn man Navara erneut die Chance angeboten hätte, sie hätte abgelehnt.


	5. Fünf

5.

Jak sah auf das Display der erhaltenen und empfangenen Nachrichten. Der Droide hatte zwölf Nachrichten empfangen, obwohl er dreizehn gesendet hatte. Zan hatte gesagt, dass sie keine Nachrichten löschen sollten, also hatte der Techniker es vor Jaks Ankunft vermutlich auch nicht getan. Aber wenn also tatsächlich eine Nachricht durchgekommen war – warum versuchten sie dann weitere zu schicken?

Er sah zu Zan, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Sendemast arbeitete. Sollte er nachfragen? Er entschied sich für den Moment dagegen und öffnete stattdessen die Einstellungen der gesendeten Nachricht, die anscheinend durchgekommen war. Es waren exakt dieselben, die Jak und Zan die letzte Woche hindurch immer verwendet hatten.

Jak schluckte. Wenn es nicht an Einstellungen lag, dann musste es die zunehmende Stärke des Sturms sein, die es inzwischen tatsächlich unmöglich zu machen schien, eine Nachricht zu senden.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Piepton. Zan drehte sich um. Die Nachricht begann, sich automatisch abzuspielen.

„Hier spricht Ravvon Dravk. Schicken Sie mir ein Raumschiff und ich gebe ihnen alle Macht, die Sie sich vorstellen können."

Ende der Nachricht.

Zan hatte sich von dem Sendeturm abgewandt und ging auf Jak zu.

„Die Nachricht war...", begann Jak unsicher. Ravvon Dravk? Und es war Zans Stimme gewesen!

„...im Speicher des Droiden", sagte Zan. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Bedauerlich."

„Sie ist durchgekommen...?"

„Es ist bedauerlich, dass du es jetzt weißt. Auch wenn du keinen Schimmer hast, was es bedeutet, nicht wahr?"

Jak sagte nichts. Ravvon Dravk. Alle Macht, die Sie sich vorstellen können. Wer war Zan?

„Ravvon Dravk", sagte Zan fast triumphierend. „Du fragst dich sicher, wie das möglich ist?"

Jak glaubte nicht, den Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben und sah Zan nur fragend an.

„Du weißt es nicht...", sagte Zan leise und ungläubig. „Du erbärmlicher, kleiner Wurm!" Der Techniker griff zu einem der Gegenstände, die er zuvor zur Modifizierung des Sendeturms verwendet hatte. Ein längliches Werkzeug, das gefährliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kurzschwert hatte.

Jak war unbewaffnet und wusste, er hatte keine Chance. Der Pilot sprang auf, drehte sich um und lief los, die Anhöhe, auf der der Sendeturm stand, hinab. Der matschige Untergrund machte es ihm kaum möglich, schnell voranzukommen, aber er hoffte Zan würde es genau so gehen.

Ein paar Augenblicke dauerte die Jagd, dann warf sich Zan mit einem Sprung auf Jak und der Pilot ging zu Boden. Jak stürzte mit dem Gesicht voran in den Matsch und konnte sich kaum noch bewegen.

„Ravvon Dravk!", schrie Zan. „Die mandarischen Eroberungen! Ich habe unzählige Welten vernichtet! Und jetzt kennt niemand mehr meinen Namen?"

Jak wusste nicht, wovon Zan sprach, aber im Moment war es ihm sowieso egal. Dieser Verrückte würde ihn umbringen. Er hörte das elektrische Knistern des Kurzschwertes in der Nähe seines Nackens.

„Die Galaxis wird sich schon wieder an mich erinnern, wenn ich von diesem verdammten Ort wegkomme und auch den letzten Planeten erobert habe!", brüllte Zan.

Dann plötzlich wurde Zan von Jaks Rücken geschleudert und in den Abgrund der Schlucht geworfen. Er schrie nicht. Jak konnte diese Wendung kaum glauben und sah sich um. Neben ihm stand ein uniformierter Soldat.

„Stehen Sie auf", sagte der Mann. „Wie viele sind noch hier?

Jak stand mühsam auf. „Zwei Forscherinnen und ein Droide…" Ein weiterer Abgestürzter. Ein merkwürdiger Zufall, aber ohne den Soldaten wäre Jak vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben. „Danke."

„Bedanken Sie sich nicht zu früh", entgegnete der Fremde. Er sah sich einen Moment um. „Captain Cliff Garron", sagte er.

„Jak Daven", sagte Jak.

„Wo sind die beiden anderen?", fragte Garron.

„Eine Stunde entfernt", antwortete Jak. „Weniger wenn wir laufen."

„Rennen Sie um Ihr Leben."


	6. Sechs

SECHS

Sie erreichten kurze Zeit später das Forschungsgebäude. Jak riss schwer atmend die Eingangstür auf. „Ann!"  
Garron folgte ihm in die Basis.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ann, als sie Jaks schmutzige Kleidung sah. „Wo ist Zan? Und wer sind Sie?" Ihr Blick fiel auf Cliff Garron.

„Zan…", keuchte Jak, „hat mich angegriffen…"

„Was?" Ann sah ihn ungläubig an. „Zan? Er ist ein harmloser Techniker…!"

„Techniker?" Garron machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Dieser Mann war nicht nur Techniker."

„Garron hat mir die Haut gerettet, als ich angegriffen wurde", erklärte Jak.

„Sie sind auch abgestürzt?", fragte Ann.

„Was tut dieser Sturm?", unterbrach Garron sie.

„Er…" Ann zögerte. „Er war schon hier als wir abgestürzt sind, vor etwa zwei Jahren. Er wird immer stärker, aber ich weiß nicht, wieso das so ist und er nicht aufhört."

„Dieser Zan ist mit ihnen abgestürzt?", fragte Garron.

„Mit mir und einer Twi'Lek Biologin. Jak kam erst vor einer Woche hierher", erklärte Ann.

„Ihnen ist nie etwas an Zan aufgefallen?"

„Er war immer sehr ernst und dachte nur an Technik… also an die Messinstrumente, mit denen wir die Umgebung hier erforschen. Aber sonst… nein."

„Wo ist sein Quartier?", fragte Garron.

Ann zögerte. „Den Gang hinunter und dann links…"

Der Captain rannte los.

„Kann man ihm… trauen?", fragte Ann Jak.

„Ich vertraue ihm", sagte Jak. Der Pilot überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „Wissen Sie", begann er dann, „wer Ravvon Dravk ist?"

„Ich habe in Forschungsberichten von ihm gelesen, bevor wir hierher aufgebrochen sind", sagte Ann. „Sein Grab ist auf dem größten von Korribans Monden."

„Wusste Zan von ihm?"

„Denke schon, ja."

Das passt, dachte Jak. Er muss verrückt geworden sein und sich eingebildet haben, er wäre jemand anders. Vielleicht wegen dem Sturm…?

Garron kam aus dem Quartier gerannt. „Ich habe es nicht gefunden", erklärte er.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Jak.

„Zans Lichtschwert."

„Was?" Jak starrte Garron an. „Sie glauben, er war ein Jedi?"

„Er war kein Jedi", sagte der Captain. „Sondern ein Sith. Und er lebt."

Ann und Jak waren fassungslos.

„Ich muss… überlegen", erklärte Garron.

„Ann", sagte Jak. „Die Liste der Nachrichten, die der Droide gesendet und wieder empfangen hat umfasst 25 Stück. Zuerst dachte ich, Zan hätte mindestens eine gelöscht, aber warum sollte er. Und wenn er ein Sith ist..."

„Du denkst, X1 konnte tatsächlich eine Nachricht durch den Sturm senden, aber Zan hat uns nichts gesagt?", fragte Ann.

„Es wäre möglich."

Ann überlegte fieberhaft.

„Er hat alle Signale an dieselben Koordinaten gesendet, an denselben Planeten. Vielleicht hat er versucht das Imperium zu rufen..."

„Weißt du die Koordinaten noch?", fragte Ann.

Jak nannte ihr eine Reihe von Zahlen. „Kennst du den Planeten?"

„Ähm...", begann Ann. „Bist du sicher, dass du die Werte nicht verwechselt hast? Zan kann unmöglich... Warum sollte er..."

„Was?", fragte Garron. „Was stimmt mit den Koordinaten nicht? Ist dort kein Planet?"

„Das ist das Problem", sagte Ann langsam und zweifelnd. „Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass es diese Koordinaten gibt."

„Welcher Planet?", fragte Jak, aber im selben Moment dämmerte ihm, was Ann so verwirrte.

„Korriban", sagte Ann. Nach einer kleinen Weile sagte sie: „Aber warum sollte Zan über den Droiden ein Signal in Richtung Planetenkern gesendet haben..."

„Der Sendemast", überlegte Jak mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl, „kann überhaupt nicht in Richtung Kern senden. Sondern nur von Korriban weg..."

Plötzlich kamen Jak Gedanken in den Sinn, die...

Er raste in der Rettungskapsel auf Korriban zu.

Die Rettungskapsel hatte vorne keine Fenster. Er sah nur den Weltraum und den Blockadenbrecher hinter sich.

Die Kapsel war in einen Sturm geraten, der in der oberen Atmosphäre, wenn nicht sogar im Orbit tobte.

Auf keinem Bild von Korriban war ein Sturm zu sehen gewesen.

Und jetzt sendete Zan eine Nachricht nach Korriban.

Wo um alles in der Galaxis bin ich hier?

Er sah wieder hoch zu Cliff Garron.

Dieser blickte nur fragend ihn und Ann an. „Wieso von Korriban weg? Das hier ist einer von Korribans Monden."

Das war die Erklärung! „Welcher?", fragte Jak hastig und mit einem Anflug von Angst in seiner Stimme. „Welcher Mond ist das hier?"

„Der größte", sagte Garron mit einem fragendem Unterton.

Jak wurde bleich. Ravvon Dravks Grab ist hier!

„Garron", sagte Jak. „Zan, sagte er sei Ravvon Dravk! Und Dravk war ein Sith-Lord, dessen Grab hier auf dem größten der Monde liegt!"

"Dieser Ort ist überflutet von der dunklen Seite… vielleicht… hat die zurückgelassene Aura der alten Sith Lords ihn beeinflusst…" In Cliff Garrons Gesicht zeigte sich Furcht.

"Was...?", entfuhr es Ann. „Ein toter Sith Lord kann auch aus dem Jenseits heraus...?"

Garron nickte. „Auch manche Jedi können sich als „Geister" im Dieseits zeigen. Zu Ravvon Dravks Zeiten besaßen die Sith vielleicht ähnliches Wissen. Tatsache ist, dass ich die dunkle Seite in Zan gespürt habe, jedoch nur in seinem Gehirn."

"Ein Geist..." Jak verstand, worauf Garron hinauswollte. „Da draußen befindet sich jetzt praktisch ein Sith Lord?"

„Ja...", sagte Garron ernst. „Aber er kann die Macht nicht nutzen."

Jak spürte Hoffnung in ihm aufkommen. „Nein?"

„Zan hat keine Midichlorianer im Blut, vermute ich. Sonst hätte ich ihn eben nicht abwehren können. Obwohl er ein Meister der Macht ist, kann er im Körper eines machtunempfänglichen Wesens seine Kräfte nicht einsetzen. Das ist unsere einzige Hoffnung."

Midi-Chlorianer. Blitzschnell erkannte Ann, was das bedeutete. Und ob der Sith die Macht nutzen konnte! „Navara U'Unen, unsere Biologin, hat Midi-Chlorianer im Blut, auch wenn sie nie eine Jedi Ausbildung hatte...", sagte Ann.

Garron riss die Augen auf. „Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Da draußen...", sagte Ann leise. „Mit unserem einzigen Blaster…", fügte sie dazu.

Alle drei wussten: Jeden Moment konnten sie von einem bewaffneten Sith Lord angegriffen werden.


	7. Sieben

SIEBEN

„Wenn wir das überleben wollen", sagte Garron, „muss ich genau wissen, was hier gerade passiert. Navara ist die zweite Forscherin?"

„Ja", sagte Ann und nickte. „Sie ist Twi'Lek Biologin. Einer unserer beiden Vaapad ist aus seiner Zelle entkommen und sie ist ihm gefolgt…"

„Und der Droide?", fragte Garron weiter.

„Er war mit mir und Zan beim Sendeturm", antwortete Jak.

„Es ist Zans Droide!", sagte Ann erschreckt. „Zan kontrolliert ihn völlig!"

„…und hat ihn modifiziert!", erinnerte sich Jak plötzlich.

Eine Weile lang schwiegen alle. Jak dachte daran, dass sich die Situation in der letzten Stunde um ein Vielfaches verschlimmert hatte. Ohne Zan und den Droiden war es unmöglich ein Signal zu senden, damit irgendjemand… Das Signal!

„Schicken Sie mir ein Raumschiff und ich gebe Ihnen alle Macht, die Sie sich vorstellen können", zitierte Jak. „Das hat Zan in der Nachricht gesagt, die durch den Sturm gelangt ist!"

„Sehr überzeugend", murmelte Garron. „Das wird einige anlocken."

„Wer sind Sie", fragte Ann plötzlich Garron.

„Ich bin Captain Cliff Garron, Kampfpilot. Der Name meiner Staffel würde ihnen nichts nutzen, denke ich."

„Wieso sind sie hier?", fragte Ann weiter.

„Mein Schiff wurde abgeschossen."

„Abgeschossen?", fragte Jak. „Das selbe ist mir auch passiert. Ist dieses imperiale Schiff immer noch im Orbit?"

„Ich weiß von keinem Schiff der Restwelten."

Jak stutzte. Restwelten?

„Wer hat Sie dann abgeschossen?", fragte Ann.

„Sie bekommen hier nicht viel mit vom Krieg, oder?"

„Was meinen Sie?" Jak verstand nicht. Was sollte er verpasst haben, er war doch vor einer Woche noch draußen gewesen? „Wenn es nicht die Imperialen waren, wer denn dann? Kriminelle Banden?"

„Wer bitte", begann Ann zögernd, „sind die Imperialen?"

Was? Jak starrte Ann verwundert an, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Garron dasselbe tat.

„Oh Mann...", murmelte Garron. „Wie lange sind sie schon hier unten?"

„Zweieinhalb Jahre...", antwortete sie zögernd.

„Wie können Sie dann das Imperium nicht kennen?"

„Oder meinen Sie mit ‚Imperium' etwa die...", Ann stockte unsicher, „Mandalorianer?"

Jak verstand nicht, was mit Ann los war. „Die Mandalorianer", sagte Jak, „sind fast verschwunden aus der Galaxis. Ich glaube Boba Fett ist Mandalorianer, aber außer ihm..."

„Er war...", korrigierte Garron, anscheinend in Gedanken.

„Ist er tot?", fragte Jak überrascht.

„Ja, sicher", murmelte Garron. „Seit Jahren. Ist doch noch vor der Zerstörung des Todessterns getötet worden..."

„Was?" Jak verstand nicht, was... „Das kann doch nicht sein..."

„Den zweiten meinte ich", berichtigte sich der Captain selbst.

„Den zweiten... Todes... was?"

Garron sah Jak erstaunt an. „Sie tragen den Anzug eines Kampfpiloten. Wie kommt es, dass Sie nichts von der Zerstörung der beiden Todessterne wissen?"

„Okay...", sagte Jak. „Ganz ruhig... Was ist hier los?"

„Vielleicht...", begann Ann. „Sollte jeder erst einmal ganz genau sagen, wer er ist."

Jak und Garron nickten.

„Also noch einmal... Ich bin Captain Cliff Garron, Kampfpilot der Neuen Republik."

„Der neuen Republik?", fragte Ann.

Garron nickte.

„In welchem Bereich des Universums... Wo ist die Neue Republik?", fragte Jak.

„Was? Die Neue Republik ist die größte Gemeinschaft von Planeten, die es im bekannten Universum gibt, wie können Sie nicht wissen, wo sie sich befindet? Wer sind Sie, Jak?"

„Kampfpilot, genau wie sie. Aber ich gehöre zur Rebellenallianz..."

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst..." Garron starrte ins Leere. „Die Rebellen... Die Allianz ist vor Jahren in die Neue Republik übergegangen!"

„Aus welchem... Jahr kommen Sie?", fragte Jak.

„Welche Zeitrechnung wollen Sie denn? Die alte imperiale? Aus dem Jahr 43. Aber die gebraucht doch niemand mehr, oder... sind..."

„Jahr 14", sagte Jak. „Wenn wir beide die Wahrheit gesagt haben, kommen wir aus verschiedenen Zeiten. Mit einer Differenz von 29 Jahren. Das ist doch…"

Eine Weile lang sagte niemand etwas.

„Sie sind seit einer Woche hier?", fragte Garron Jak.

Wieder schwiegen sie.

„Dann sind in ihren sieben Tagen draußen 29 Jahre vergangen."

„Draußen? Sie meinen im Rest der Galaxie?"

„Ja", sagte Garron. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht lügen. Auf diesem Mond hier verläuft die Zeit anscheinend sehr viel langsamer..."

„Kann so etwas wirklich sein?", fragte Ann. „Ich habe noch nie von etwas in dieser Art gehört... Aber das würde erklären, warum ich weder das Imperium noch die Neue Republik kenne..."

„Ja, Sie stammen demnach aus einer völlig anderen Zeit als Jak und als ich...", sagte Garron immer noch ungläubig. „Ja… Weil Sie lange vor uns hier waren... Sehr lange. Ist hier jemand gut im Kopfrechnen?"

„Ich hab' ein Datapad hier", meinte Jak. „Angenommen die Zeit vergeht auf diesem Mond tatsächlich schneller... was überhaupt nicht sein kann... aber angenommen in der einen Woche, die ich hier bin, sind draußen 29 Jahre vergangen... Ein Standartjahr hat 52 Wochen, bei zweieinhalb Standartjahren..."

„Ich kann Ihnen die genaue Zahl der Wochen sagen...", erklärte Ann leise. „137 Wochen sind wir Forscher schon hier, denke ich."

Jak kramte sein Datapad hervor und tippte schnell die Rechnung ein. „3981 Jahre."

„Das ist..." Garron beendete den Satz nicht.

„Ich hab' ein bisschen Ahnung von galaktischer Geschichte", sagte Jak. „Die Mandalorianischen Kriege? Oder schon der..."

„Ja...", nickte Ann. „Die Sith haben etliche Welten besetzt…"

Dann passierte es.

Mit einer lauten Explosion wurde die Eingangstür zerfetzt und der Droide rollte herein. Die drei stürzten in die Räume, die links und rechts an den Korridor grenzten.

„Mist!", entfuhr es Jak. Er hörte, wie der Droide begann, Pieptöne von sich zu geben.

„Ich kenne diese Töne…", sagte Ann, die sich in den gleichen Raum geflüchtet hatte. „Das ist ein Countdown für Detonationspacks! Wir haben Sie manchmal eingesetzt um Höhlen frei zu sprengen!"

Jak sah, wie Garron seinen Blaster hervorholte. „Nein", rief er. „Vielleicht gehen die Sprengladungen dann sofort in die Luft!"

„Das gehen sie auch, wenn der Droide runtergezählt hat!", entgegnete Garron und zielte.

Dass der Captain zögerte, rettete ihnen vielleicht das Leben. Denn im selben Moment wurde der Droide von einer blitzenden Energiekugel getroffen und blieb regungslos stehen.

„Eine Ionengranate…!", sagte Jak.

„Genau…", ertönte eine erschöpfte Stimme. Zan humpelte durch die aufgesprengte Eingangstür. Er sah mehr tot als lebendig aus.

„Bleib weg!", rief Ann.

Jak starrte den Techniker an. War der Geist gegangen? Wenn es eine Falle war und sie hereinfielen, waren sie so gut wie tot…!

„Runter!", schrie Garron plötzlich und duckte sich.

Durch das Loch in der Vorderwand der Basis fegte ein Blitz und schoss über die vier hinweg. Jak stürzte zurück in den Raum. Navara! Der Blaster!

„Er ist hier!", jammerte Zan. „Er bringt uns alle um!"

„Ann!", rief Garron. „Gibt es hier irgendwo einen Sicherheitsraum!"

„Ja, aber er ist inaktiv!"

„Dann aktivieren sie ihn!" Garron schoss mit seinem Blaster in die Richtung, aus der der Angriff kam. Aber Jak konnte dort niemanden erkennen, also schoss der Captain vermutlich nur nach Gefühl.

Ann nutzte den Moment, rannte gebückt den Gang hinunter und dann um eine Ecke in den Sicherheitsraum.

„Jak", rief Garron und warf dem Piloten den Blaster zu. „Gib mir Deckung, ich ziehe Zan in den Sicherheitsraum.

Garron schleifte Zan um die Ecke, während Jak ein paar Mal ungezielt schoss und dann Garron folgte.

Als Jak sich zurück um die Ecke beugte, verfehlte ein weiterer Schuss Navaras ihn nur knapp. Ohne zu wissen, wo da draußen sie war, schoss Jak auf einen der Felsen, hinter denen sie sich vielleicht versteckte. Der große Stein zerfetzte, aber von Navara war nichts zu sehen. Verdammter Mist!  
Ein dritter Schuss raste auf ihn zu und brannte ein Loch in die Wand hinter ihm. Dann wurde er plötzlich zu Boden gerissen und gegen diese Wand geschleudert. Navara stand auf einmal direkt vor ihm.

Jak hörte, wie sich die Tür des Sicherheitsraumes schloss. Er war verloren.

Es gab nur eins, was er jetzt noch tun musste, bevor der Sith ihn umbrachte. Er sah über seine Schulter in das Loch hinter ihm und schoss auf den freigelegten, kleinen Energiekernraum der Forschungsbasis.


	8. Acht

8.

Im Sicherheitsraum sprang die Notbeleuchtung an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Garron hastig.

„Der Energiekern…", sagte Zan. „Er muss durch einen Blasterschuss zerstört worden sein…!"

„Ganz ruhig…", sagte Garron. „Fürs Erste sind wir hier drinnen und Navara da draußen. Zusammen mit Jak…"

Ann sah immer verzweifelter aus. „Der Sith wird ihn töten, oder…?"

„Dravk will hier weg…", sagte Zan, der verwundet am Boden lag. „Genau wie wir will er diesen Mond verlassen…"

„Vielleicht", sagte Garron, „lässt er Jak am Leben, weil er ihn braucht… Andererseits hat er auch auf uns geschossen…"

„Dreimal", nickte Ann und schöpfte etwas Hoffnung. „Und in dem Blaster ist immer nur Energie für maximal drei Schüsse… Das ist doch immerhin etwas…" Ann zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Der Blaster muss über die Energieversorgung der Basis aufgeladen werden…"

„Und die ist gerade in die Luft geflogen." Garron nickte. „Ja, das ist gut."

„Er ist ein Sith", sagte Zan und hustete. „Er kennt tausende Arten jemanden zu töten…"

„Ann, hat der Sicherheitsraum Schilde?"

Die Frau nickte schwach. „Ja. Die Energieversorgung ist unabhängig vom Energiekern der Basis. Aber die Energie wird nicht ewig reichen..."

„Wir brauchen nur etwas Zeit. Wenn der Sith den Droiden reaktiviert und die Detonationspacks zündet sind wir hier einigermaßen sicher... Was wissen wir über Ravvon Dravk?", fragte Garron. „Wir müssen alles sammeln, was wir haben, dann bekommen wir vielleicht eine Chance."

Eine Chance… Ann blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden. Ihre kurze Freude, dass Navaras Blaster leer war, war verflogen. Sie saßen in einem Sicherheitsraum fest und wenige Meter entfernt überlegte ein Sith Lord, wie er sie umbringen konnte.

„Ich weiß alles über ihn…", keuchte Zan. „Er hat mich seit Monaten immer wieder kontrolliert… Was wollen Sie wissen? Die Zahl seiner Opfer!"

„Zum Beispiel", sagte Garron. „Und wer sie waren."

„Bewohner der mandarischen Welten… Mandaria war ein Zusammenschluss mehrer Planeten und sie waren kein Mitglied der Republik. Die Sith dieser Zeit wussten nicht genau, wie groß und mächtig die Republik war. Sie warteten also ab und vernichteten eine andere, sehr viel kleinere Macht."

„Damit die mandarischen Welten sich der Republik nicht anschließen konnten?"

„Nein", hustete Zan. „Aus Mordlust."

Ann lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie erinnerte sich, wie man sie hatte überzeugen müssen, nach Korriban zu gehen. Und die letzten zwei Jahre hatte sie immer im Hinterkopf gehabt, dass auf der anderen Seite des Planeten eine Sith Akademie und Ausgrabungsstätte war, in der es von wahnsinnigen Mördern nur so wimmelte. Und jetzt hatte sich zwar herausgestellt, dass sie selbst gar nicht auf Korriban war, aber ein Sith war trotzdem hier.

„Wie funktioniert die Übertragung des Geistes auf ein Opfer?", wollte Garron von Zan wissen.

„Berührung."

„Der Geist muss einfach nur in das Opfer hinein fliegen?"

„Nein…", sagte Zan unter Anstrengung. „Gehirne von Menschen sind viel zu gut gesichert, als dass er sie so einfach übernehmen könnte. Auch wenn er es irgendwann lernen wird… Aber durch ‚hinein fliegen' kann er Tiere beherrschen."

„Und was ist mit Menschen? Wie hat er Sie übernommen?"

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit… die mentalen Barrieren, die wir aufbauen zu durchbrechen…"

„Angst", sagte Garron.

„Ja. Oder man verletzt ihn so stark, dass er nicht mehr klar denken kann… Er ließ mich nach dem Sturz Navara angreifen… und indem er sie verletzte, konnte er sie übernehmen…"

„Navara ist also verletzt?"

Zan nickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Aber das spürt er gar nicht… Ihm macht es nichts aus…"

„Ist er im Moment hier? Im Sicherheitsraum?", fragte Garron.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er kann niemanden von uns übernehmen, ohne dass dieser jemand vor Schmerzen schreien würde."

„Er ist vielleicht hier drin?", sagte Ann schaudernd.

Dann begann Zan laut zu schreien.

Er schrie immer lauter und klang, als ob er lebendig verbrennen würde. Ann geriet in Panik. Der Sith! Oder stirbt Zan? Garron bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, ruhig zu bleiben und nichts zu unternehmen.

Dann wurde es leiser und in Zans blutverschmiertem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein hämisches Grinsen ab.

„Ich habe eine Ewigkeit", begann er. „Aber Zan hier nur noch Sekunden. Deshalb mache ich es kurz."

Ann und Garron starrten gebannt auf Zan.

„Ich kann die Tür nicht aufbrechen. Zan hier hat sie gebaut, deshalb weiß ich, es geht nicht. Ihr zwei werdet allerdings irgendwann verhungern. Deshalb der Deal: Wenn ihr in drei Minuten nicht draußen seid, töte ich Jak."

Ann stieß einen Schrei aus. Zan grinste.

„Wieso sollte es uns nicht egal sein, ob wir hier drinnen durch die Zeit oder da draußen durch dich sterben?", fragte Garron. „Du bringst uns doch sowieso um, wenn wir rauskommen."

„Ich weiß mehr als du denkst", sagte Zan zu Garron. „Dein Raumschiff kann uns hier wegbringen. Aber ich kann es nicht öffnen. Wenn du es aufmachst, lasse ich Jak am Leben. Noch zweieinhalb Minuten."

„Und ich weiß mehr als _du_ denkst", sagte Garron grimmig. „Jak ist längst tot."

Eine Weile blieb Zans Gesicht ausdruckslos. Dann spiegelte sich plötzlich mehr Hass in ihm, als Ann je in einem Menschen gesehen hatte. „Du bist ein verfluchter Jedi!"

„Ich weiß, dass du erst Jak und dann das Vaapad getötet hast." Garron sah Zan entschlossen an.

„Kleine Änderung am Deal", sagte dieser grimmig. „Wenn du das Raumschiff öffnest, fliegst du mit."

„Das ist lächerlich", entgegnete Garron. „Du gehst das Risiko nicht ein, mit einem Jedi zusammen zu flüchten."

„Vielleicht doch", sagte Zan. „Dieser Sturm vernichtet erst alles Leben und bald den gesamten Mond. Ich will hier genau so sehr weg, wie ihr."

„Das letzte, was die Galaxis braucht, ist ein neuer Sith Lord", sagte Garron entschieden. „Du bleibst hier."

Zan begann einmal mehr fürchterlich zu husten. „Eineinhalb Minuten", brachte er noch hervor.

Dann starb Zan.

Ann starrte Garron an. „Was machen wir jetzt!"

Garron sagte nichts.

„Garron!"

„Ich kann ihn sehen", sagte Garron. „Ich kann den Geist in der Macht sehen. Er hat den Sicherheitsraum verlassen und jagt jetzt der Twi'Lek hinterher. Sie hat sich etwas entfernt, während wir gesprochen haben. Wir müssen flüchten und zwar jetzt!"

„Hast du ein Lichtschwert?", fragte Ann hastig.

„Ja, aber das ist ein verdammter Sith Lord…!"

„Zerstör' die Kontrollen! Vom Sicherheitsraum!"

„Dann verlieren wir die Schilde!"

„Eben! Mach es!"

Garron zog den Griff seines Lichtschwertes aus einer Tasche seiner Uniform und durchstieß mit einer leuchtend blauen Klinge den Kontrollkasten. Er explodierte unter Funken. „Und jetzt?"

„Schneid' ein Loch in die Sicherheitstür!"

„Wieso? Der Sith ist schon auf dem Rückweg!"

„Genau wie das Vaapad!"

„Dravk hat es getötet!"

„Aber nicht das Zweite", sagte Ann. „Navaras Blaster war voll als sie uns angegriffen hat. Sie kann keinen Schuss auf das entlaufene Vaapad abgegeben haben!"

„Und wenn der Sith es getötet hat?"

„Das kann sein, aber wenn Navara zuerst auf ihn und dann auf das Vaapad gestoßen ist, ist das nicht wahrscheinlich, Vielleicht haben wir Glück und es war so."

„Okay", sagte Garron nach einer Weile und nickte hastig. „Ich spüre das Tier jetzt tatsächlich schwach in der Macht. Es kommt auf uns zu, aber wieso!"  
„Weil der Sicherheitsraum aus einem der wenigen Materialien besteht, die es auf diesem Mond fressen kann!" Ann überlegte so schnell sie konnte. „Es ist ein Ablenkungsmanöver! Wenn wir hier rausstürmen, während der Sith gegen das Vaapad kämpft…" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. Es wird nicht funktionieren. Das ist ein Sith Lord!

„Der Plan reicht nicht aus", sagte Garron. „Aber Dravk wird denken, dass wir es so machen wollen. Und das genügt!" Mit diesen Worten zündete er sein Lichtschwert erneut und begann ein Loch aus dem Sicherheitsraum heraus zu schneiden. In die Decke des Raumes.

Ann begriff und dachte fieberhaft nach. „Aber über uns ist der Wassertank… Wir müssen aufpassen!"

Eine Minute später standen sie an die Wand des kleinen Raumes gepresst, als die schwere Eisenplatte sich löste und auf dem Boden aufschlug. Garron war es nur knapp gelungen, rechtzeitig darunter weg zu springen. Und jetzt stürzten die Wassermassen des Tanks in den Raum.

„Wie viel Wasser ist da drin?", schrie Garron gegen das Tosen an.

„Es wird den Raum nicht füllen!", rief Ann zurück.

Das Wasser ging ihnen inzwischen bis zu den Schultern.

„Wir warten also, bis der Tank leer ist und springen dann durch das Loch?"

Garron nickte nur. „Der Sith kämpft gerade gegen das Vaapad. Er wird unsere Flucht spüren, sobald er sich nicht mehr auf das Tier konzentriert…!"  
Das Wasser war jetzt so hoch, dass Ann und Garron mühelos durch das Loch in der Decke in den leeren Wassertank gelangen konnten. Dann schnitt Garron ein weiteres Loch durch den Tank und ein letztes etwas später durch die Außenwand.

Er half Ann beim Sprung aus dem ersten Stock und Sekunden später rannten sie in Richtung des Raumschiffes.


	9. Neun

NEUN

Über ihnen tobte der Sturm stärker als je zuvor und der Regen tat fast schon weh. Der matschige Boden von Korribans Mond war voll von Pfützen, weshalb ein Vorwärtskommen nur viel zu langsam möglich war.

„Kann dein Schiff nach dem Absturz noch fliegen?", rief Ann Garron schwer atmend zu. Bisher hatte sie nur daran gedacht vor dem Sith zu fliehen.

„Ich hoffe es", sagte Garron.

„Also starten wir und suchen uns dann den höchsten Berg?" Ann schauderte, als sie daran dachte, dass der Sith gesagt hatte, der ganze Mond würde vom Sturm vernichtet werden.

„Viel besser", sagte Garron und Ann erkannte zum ersten Mal ein Grinsen bei ihm. „Mein Schiff ist nicht wegen dem Sturm abgestürzt."

„Was?"

„Ich wurde abgeschossen und wollte mich hier verstecken. Der Sturm hat dem Schiff überhaupt nichts ausgemacht."

Sie erreichten einen Hügel und unter ihnen lag Garrons Schiff. Ann wusste, es stammte Jahrtausende aus der Zukunft, aber dieses Schiff unterschied sich völlig von allem, was sie aus ihrer Zeit kannte. Es schien zu leben.

„So sehen die Schiffe deiner Zeit aus?", fragte sie, während sie auf das merkwürdige Gebilde zuliefen.

„Es ist kein Schiff der Neuen Republik", antwortete der Jedi. Er berührte eine Stelle des Schiffsrumpfes. Eine Öffnung bildete sich. „Es ist eines der Yuuzhan Vong. Ich hab es... gestohlen."

„Wer sind die?" Ann folgte ihm ins Innere des Schiffes, das nicht weniger fremdartig aussah.

Garrons Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Ein Volk von fanatischen Eroberern. Sie sind vor knapp einem Jahr in diese Galaxis eingedrungen." Garron begann, die unheimlichen Kontrollen des Yuuzhan Vong Schiffes zu bedienen. „Sie verwenden eine Technologie, die völlig anders funktioniert als die unsere."

„Deshalb konnte der Sturm dem Schiff nichts anhaben?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Garron. „Aber dieser Sturm wird im Zentrum durch die Energie der Dunklen Seite der Macht hervorgerufen, das gilt auch für die Blitze, die dein Schiff damals vermutlich zum Absturz gebracht haben. Deshalb tritt der Sturm auch hier auf, in der Nähe des Planeten, an dem die Dunkle Seite stärker ist, als irgendwo sonst in der Galaxis. Und dieses Yuuzhan Vong Schiff stammt aus einer Galaxie, in der die Macht nicht existiert, weder die helle noch die dunkle Seite, zumindest vermuten wir das."

Und dann ging plötzlich ein schreckliches Geräusch durch das gesamte Schiff.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ann ängstlich.

„Wir werden angegriffen", sagte Garron. „Der Sith beschmeißt uns mit großen Felsbrocken! Und unsere Verteidigungssysteme sind noch nicht aktiviert!"

„Was machen wir jetzt? Kann das Schiff das aushalten?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Es ist immer noch geschwächt, von dem feindlichen Angriff, wegen dem ich gelandet bin!" Garron berührte eine Stelle in der Innenwand und es bildete sich erneut eine Öffnung.

„Ich kann das Schiff nicht starten!", sagte Ann. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!"

„Nein. Leider ist es so einfach: Entweder ich töte ihn, oder wir sterben alle drei."


	10. Zehn

ZEHN

Garron sprang aus der Öffnung. Der Sith kam gerade den Abhang herunter.

„Ein verfluchter Jedi", sagte Dravk grinsend und starrte auf Garron.

„Nur die Sith sind verfluchte Jedi", entgegnete dieser.

Dann riss ein paar Meter rechts von Garron die Erde auf und Steine schossen von dort in alle Richtungen. Zurück blieb ein Krater.

„Weißt du, Jedi…", begann Dravk. Ein Stalagmit wurde rissig und zersprang in hunderte von Bruchstücken, die explosionsartig weggeschleudert wurden. Die gesamte Landschaft schien zerstört zu werden. „Weißt du, was die drei Forscher hier gesucht haben, auf diesem Mond? Sith-Relikte! Und sie haben welche gefunden…"

Garron stand abwartend in Kampfhaltung vor der besessenen Navara. Er glaubte nicht, dass Ann und die beiden anderen deshalb hier gewesen waren, aber wenn sie bei ihren Forschungen zufällig auf…

„Holocrone, alte Aufzeichnungen,…", sagte der Sith. „Und natürlich Lichtschwerter… Zornesrote Lichtschwerter!" Mit diesen Worten hatte er plötzlich einen Lichtschwertgriff in der Hand, sprang auf Garron zu und zündete in der Bewegung die Klinge.

Garron machte einen Schritt zurück, um sich etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, und blockte dann mit seinem Schwert den Angriff. Blitzschnell zog Dravk seine Klinge zurück, griff aus einer anderen Richtung an und dieses Mal konnte Garron nur knapp parieren. Er ist viel zu dicht! Garrons Gedanken rasten.

Dies war kein elegantes Lichtschwert Duell, bei dem ein in Meditation versunkener Jedi langsam aber sicher über einen vom Zorn besessenen Sith triumphierte.

Dies war ein Kampf.

* * *

Wie im Maul einer Bestie saß Ann in dem Cockpit des fremdartigen Schiffes. Ihr Grundwissen über die Raumschiffe, die in ihrer Galaxis gebaut worden waren, half ihr hier nicht im Geringsten weiter. Vermutlich waren sogar die Techniker der Zeit, in die der Mond sie gebracht zu haben schien, mit diesem Gefährt überfordert.

Trotzdem schöpfte Ann inmitten eines fremdes Raumschiffes auf einem sterbenden Mond ein wenig Hoffnung: Vielleicht brauchte es für ein lebendiges Raumschiff ja gar keinen Techniker.

Sondern vielmehr eine Biologin.

Verzweifelt versuchte Ann sich das Schiff als Lebensform vorzustellen. Es war ein Lebewesen, wurde aber durch ein Cockpit gesteuert. Das bedeutete...

Das fremde Raumschiff wurde erschüttert und Ann stürzte zu Boden. Entweder war Garron tot und der Sith bewarf das Schiff wieder mit Felsen, oder aber der Zustand des Mondes verschlechterte sich immer schneller.

Tödlich war beides.

Ann kam mühsam wieder auf die Beine und zwang sich, ihre vorherige Überlegung fortzusetzen. Vermutlich saß sie in einem Lebewesen, das Befehle von einem Piloten entgegennahm, ähnlich wie ein Reittier von einem Reiter. Demnach musste das Wesen doch einen Überlebensinstinkt besitzen, der es handeln ließ, selbst wenn der Pilot keine Anweisung gab.

Oder aber es war deutlich weniger hoch entwickelt und würde einfach sterben. Zusammen mit ihr und Garron.  
Ann Rioun starrte auf das Gewirr von Nervenbahnen, das an den Wänden des Cockpits verlief. Zu komplex für eine nicht-denkende Lebensform. Und zu ruhig und langsam für eine denkende. Außer aber...

* * *

Verbissen blockte der Jedi Cliff Garron die Angriffe seines Gegners, musste aber mit jeder Sekunde zurückweichen. Als er sich dem Kampf gestellt hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass sein Gegner ein Sith Lord war, aber Cliff hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was das bedeutete.

Ravvon Dravks Wissen um die Macht und den Lichtschwertkampf entstammte einer Zeit, in der die Sith auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht waren. Die Jahrtausende, in denen es immer nur zwei Sith gab und stets ein Meister einen Schüler unterrichtet hatte, hatten das Wissen der Sith gewiss nicht vergrößert, eher waren viele tödliche Techniken in Vergessenheit geraten und Vader und der Imperator hatten sie nie erfahren.

Ravvon Dravk konnte der Schöpfer vieler dieser Techniken sein.

Cliff Garrons Wissen dagegen beschränkte sich auf einen kleinen Teil von dem, was Luke Skywalker gelernt hatte. Und Skywalker hatte nie eine wirkliche Jedi Ausbildung durchlaufen.

Wilder und wilder stach Dravk zu und Garron wurde immer schwächer.

Die Erde riss mit einem gewaltigen Beben auf und die letzten Minuten von Korribans größtem Mond begannen.

Und dann verlor die helle Seite der Macht gegen die Dunkelheit des Sturms und des Mondes.

* * *

Ann Rioun fühlte, wie sie zusammen mit dem fremden Lebewesen in die Tiefe gezogen wurde. Immer wieder wurde das Schiff umher geworfen, als ob es irgendwo gegen prallte und dann weiter nach unten stürzte.

Die Biologin hatte keine Chance zu stehen und verfing sich im Chaos in der organischen Wand des Raumschiffes. Überall schlangen sich Fäden, die Schlingpflanzen ähnelten, um sie.

Weil Ann wegen des rasend schnellen Sturzes und den Erschütterungen nicht mehr klar denken konnte, wurde ihr gar nicht bewusst, dass das lebende Schiff sie schützte.

Und erst jetzt merkte sie, dass das Schiff zwar immer noch durchgeschüttelt wurde, ihre Orientierungslosigkeit aber nachgelassen hatte.  
Das Schiff baute eine Gravitation auf.

Es war aufgewacht.

* * *

Er stürzte dem dunkelsten Abgrund entgegen, den er in seinem gesamten Leben gesehen hatte. Er konnte nichts mehr für Ann tun. Die Dunkle Seite hatte gewonnen. Der Sturm hatte den Mond vollständig erobert und die helle Seite war nirgendwo präsent. Hier war nur Dunkelheit.

Cliff Garron prallte hart auf.

Und dann war gar nichts mehr zu spüren.

Die Macht war verschwunden.

Der Mond war übersät von tiefen und riesigen Erdspalten. Der Regen prasselte immer noch, aber er fiel kaum noch auf in all den Blitzen und durch die Luft geschleuderten Felsbrocken. Die Basis, die die republikanischen Forscher vor über zwei Jahren errichtet hatten, war in die Tiefe gestürzt. Sie nahm den toten Techniker Trevor Zan und den deaktivierten Astromech Droiden X1 mit in die Abgründe.

In einem weiteren dieser unzähligen Erdrisse schwebte jetzt ein kleines Raumschiff in der Luft, das nicht nur organisch war. Nein, es verdrängte die Macht. Und zwar nicht nur in seinem Inneren, sondern auch ein wenig um die gepanzerte Haut herum. Und auf dieser Außenhaut lag jetzt der Jedi Cliff Garron, der gerade rechtzeitig die Augen aufschlug, um zu sehen, wie der Sithlord Ravvon Dravk auf dem Schiff landete.

Cliff zündete sein Laserschwert und erhob es. Zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand Ravvon Dravk in einer fremdartigen, furchteinfößenden Kampfstellung mit ebenfalls aktivierter Klinge. Im Herzen der dunklen Seite und doch völlig abgeschnitten von der Macht begann der letzte Abschnitt des Kampfes.

Cliff stieß vor und führte einen vertikalen Schlag aus, den Dravk blockte. Es fiel dem Sith schwer, auf einem fliegenden Schiff das Gleichgewicht zu halten, ohne sich mit der Macht perfekt ausbalancieren zu können.

Aber dasselbe galt für Cliff. Dravk stieß ihn weg und verwandelte die Abwehr in einen Angriff. Während sein Gegner noch versuchte, das Lichtschwert wieder vor den Körper zu reißen, schlug Dravk nach Cliff und er verfehlte ihn, da dieser schwankte. Cliff verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte.  
Flieg hier weg, wollte er Ann durch die Macht zurufen. Aber die Macht existierte nicht. Er konnte nicht kämpfen und er konnte Ann nicht warnen. Wenn Dravk die Hülle des Schiffs zerschneidet, ist das auch ihr Ende!

Ravvon Dravk holte gerade zum finalen Schlag aus, als der Blitz einschlug. Irgendetwas, und es war nicht die Macht, ließ Cliff Garron im Moment des Einschlags reagieren und sein Lichtschwert in Dravks Bauch stoßen. Dann war er geblendet und sah nichts mehr. Aus Kraftlosigkeit musste er sein Lichtschwert fallen lassen.

Aber das war bedeutungslos, denn Ravvon Dravk war tot.

Cliff tastete auf der unregelmäßigen Oberfläche des Schiffes nach etwas mehr Halt und fand eine Stelle, an der er sich festhalten konnte. Es war sein Vorteil gewesen, dass er den Blitz geahnt und seine Wirkung bereits gekannt hatte. Das waren keine gewöhnlichen Blitze, schließlich entstanden sie ja auch nicht in einem gewöhnlichen Sturm. Es waren Machtblitze, ähnlich denen der alten Sith. Und so stark die dunkle Seite auch ist, in diesem winzigen Bereich auf einem verdorbenen Mond existierte sie nicht. Der Blitz hatte keinerlei Schaden angerichtet, er hatte lediglich beide kurzzeitig geblendet und Dravk mehr überrascht als Cliff.

Und dann ertönte ein ungeheurer Schrei in Cliffs Kopf. Augenblicklich erkannte er, was passiert war. Ravvon Dravk versuchte, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Und schmerzhafte Sekunden später war es ihm gelungen.

Cliff hatte verloren und keine Kontrolle mehr.

Er konnte noch denken, aber nicht mehr handeln. Das tat Dravk jetzt. Und Dravks Gedanken waren wie Schreie. Das Lichtschwert!  
Der Sith wollte die Hülle durchstechen. Dann würde er Ann töten und mit dem Schiff von hier fliehen.

Cliff Garron sah hilflos zu wie Dravk mit Garrons geblendeten Augen und nach wie vor ohne Machtsinne nach einem der beiden Lichtschwerter tastete. Er spürte, wie seine Hände plötzlich Navaras durchstochenen Leichnam fanden und hörte, dass Dravk triumphierte. Die Lichtschwerter lagen genau hier.

* * *

Ann Rioun war es soeben gelungen, sich von der Wand des Schiffes zu lösen, als ein schreckliches Geräusch von oben ertönte. Ein Blick auf die Nervenimpulse zeigte: Das Schiff wurde angegriffen. Schwer angegriffen.

Im nächsten Moment stieß ein leuchtend rotes Lichtschwert durch die organische Deckenhaut und verbranntes Fleisch fiel auf den Boden des Kommandoraumes. Unter grellem Licht wurde ein weiteres Stück aus der Haut herausgeschnitten und Cliff Garron sprang ins Schiff.

Ann schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, aber sie konnte immer noch klar denken. Und das machte es noch schlimmer: Garron wusste, wie man gewaltlos ins Schiff gelangte. Also hatte der Sith von Garron Besitz ergriffen!

Das war das Ende.

Der durchnässte Cliff erhob sein rotes Lichtschwert, auf dem immer wieder knisternd Regentropfen aufprallten, und ging auf Ann zu.  
Der Sithlord setzte zum Schlag an, ließ das Schwert fallen und fiel auf die Knie. „Das ist nicht wahr…", keuchte er.

Der Sith schrie.

Dann verstummte er und Ann wusste, dass Garron aus unerklärlichen Gründen wieder die Kontrolle hatte.

„Er ist endgültig tot…", keuchte Cliff erschöpft.

„Wie…?" Ann kniete sich zu ihm.

„Er wollte wissen, wie man das Schiff hier fliegt… Damit er dich nicht brauchen würde, wollte er es aus mir herauszwingen." Cliff grinste hämisch. „Und ich hab mich mit aller Kraft auf etwas ganz anderes konzentriert."

Ann sah in fragend an.

„Weiß du Ann…", sagte der Jedi. „So dunkel deine Zeit auch gewesen sein mag, so dunkel die Zeit nach dir für unsere Vorfahren auch war und so aussichtslos der jetzige Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong auch scheint… Die Sith sind vernichtet."

„Und das hat ihn…?"

„Dravk war sich sicher, sie würden inzwischen die Galaxis beherrschen. Jetzt musste er plötzliche erkennen, dass es keinen einzigen mehr gibt. Und dass niemand ihn zurück ins Leben holen würde."

Plötzlich fiel kein Regen mehr durch das Einschnittloch in der Decke. Ann sah hoch und staunte, dass es sich geschlossen hatte.  
Sie würden den Planeten verlassen und die ungewisse Zukunft der Galaxis fliegen.

ENDE


End file.
